Love in the form of Superheroes and Supervillians
by ImmortalQueen2100
Summary: "Loki never thought that being captured by the goody-two-shoes Avengers would lead to something good. Ah well, there was nothing he could do about it now." Loki fully expected to continue with his plan to take over Earth. He had the army PLUS the power PLUS the drive. He just never thought to add in Ebony Bane to the equation.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning of Bane

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story, obviously, for starters. I do no own any of Stan Lee's works or the producers of The Avengers.**

**This is my first story on this site, (or any for that matter), and it's about or favorite Slyther- I mean Frost Giant, LOKI! Woops, wrong story ;) **

**My collaborator and I have also posted this story on Wattpad if you wanna check it out there. Some elements in that story might differ here, so be prepared.**

**I ask for there to be no flames in your comments or I will have Loki use his Frost Gianty powers to squelch them out! :P**

**So there.**

It was strange how she came to be on the SHEILD airplane,Stark thought. One moment she was fiercely fighting against 5 strong attackers and WINNING, the next she was chained in a room with deadly explosives powered by Tesseract juice after being brought by him.

"So, girl, what business do you have here?" Fury barks. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, then smirks and lays her head against the wall.

"You asked my name,why don't you bother using it?" She asked in a slightly bored tone, barely giving him the respect he "deserves". "And I'm sorry, I don't understand your question.?

"Fine, BANE, why did Stark bring you here?" Fury forces out through gritted teeth.

"Well..."

**_Begin Flashback _**

_Eternity Bane stood in the midst of a brawl in a darkened ally close to a night club in New York. A rather pretty girl was cowering behind her trembling in fear, and five brutes stood before her all with a twisted look in their eyes as they sized her up. "Heh, what are you gonna do girly, you can't exactly stop us you know." One spoke up. "Yeah, you don't know who you're dealing with." Another said, gathering bravery from the situation at hand. _

_"Yes, I know exactly what I'm dealing with. Five **idiots** are trying to hurt the girl behind me by having their way with her." She says in a calm voice, moving her head in the girl's direction, "Now, I suggest you leave before you end up on the floor bloody and beaten." _

_"I guess we'll just have to have **fun** with you too." A third said, a sadistic grin appearing on his face._

_ "I think not." She replied with a serious face,waiting until a guy came toward her to strike. She struck them with immense speed and agility, hardly ever being hit. When she was hit,she responded with twice the speed and strength than the blow given to her._

_ It wasn't until the fifth gand member came behind her and stole the girl, (who was stricken with awe and fear at this fierce, protective warrior), did Eternity stop her advances. "Stop, or the girl gets it!" Gang member number 5 said, fear in his voice and the slight, (well,to Eternity it was overpowering), smell of urine in the air. "Put the girl down or you get it." Eternity growls out,the gold in her eyes becoming brighter, (almost as bright as the lamp post a few blocks down, a man hiding in the shadows, remaining unseen), and the air around her back shimmering as if it was hiding something unnatural, not that the gang members noticed, of course. _

_The gang members all look at each other and decide to go somewhere else before they get beat up, or worse, killed. _

_Number 5 drops the girl and runs with the rest of his groupies. Eternity immediately rushes to the side of the girl, helping her up and brushing her off in the way a mother would to her younger child. _

_"Are you alright?" She asked, a motherly tone making its way into her speech. The girl quickly nodded in response, resulting in a relieved sigh from Eternity. "That's good. Well, now, go inside the club and go straight to the bartender and tell him Eta sent you. He'll then lead you to a room where there is a change of clothes and some food in case you haven't eaten." She says kindly, hearing the rumble of her stomach even if the girl didn't know she had. _

_The girl nodded quickly nodded, smiling briefly but still not speaking. "Or do you want to be taken home?"_

_The girl shook her head, replying in a shaky voice, "N-no thank you..b-but th-thank you f-for helping me." _

_Smiling,she watched as the girl did what she told her and started on her way back into the club,only to be stopped by a voice. _

_"Who would've thought that a normal girl would be able to take out that many people within a few minutes." Quickly turning around, she looked on as the man hiding in the shadows was none other than Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. _

_"I don't think it's that surprising, actually." She says after recovering from her slight shock, replying to his comment in a sharp tone and slowly edging back._

"_Return with me to SHIELD Headquarters." He asked, well let's face it, more like demanded._

_"Is that a request or an order?" She asks, cocking her hip in a sassy pose, placing a hand on her hips as she taps her foot slightly._

_"You tell me." Stark replies, grabbing her arm, activating his suit, and taking her up in the air with him toward SHIELD Headquarters._

**_End flashback_**

Loki scowled as he looked around his circular prison. _Stupid Thor_, his dark, perfectly shaped eyebrows frowned as his scowl deepened. _Always getting me in trouble with Father. _Loki narrowed his deep green eyes as he thought back to how he came to be on this planet the **humans** called Earth. Ah yes, his eyes widened as he remebers about his deal with The Other, (the right-hand man to Thanos), who provided him with his scepter and future army.

He smirks as he thinks of his new, glorious, army. His smirk fades slightly as he thinks about why he was led into doing this. The door leading into his cell room opened to reveal a surprisingly attractive figure that made his inner, dreaded, Jotun stand to attention.

**So that was the first chapter... Hope you like it. :)**

**Feel free to comment, no flames! Remember, Frost Giant. Ice. You do da math.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Bane of his existence

**So this is the second chapter... The reason this is posted up so early is because this story is also on Wattpad *hint hint wink wink***

**This chapter Loki meets the Bane of his existence.. He he**

**Let's see if he likes what he sees ;)**

**_Previously_**

_Loki scowled as he looked around his circular prison. _Stupid Thor_, his dark, perfectly shaped eyebrows frowned as his scowl deepened. _Always getting me in trouble with Father._ Loki narrowed his deep green eyes as he thought back to how he came to be on this planet the _**humans**_ called Earth. Ah yes, his eyes widened as he remembers about his deal with The Other, (the right-hand man to Thanos), who provided him with his scepter and future army._

_He smirks as he thinks of his new, glorious_, _army. His smirk fades slightly as he thinks about why he was led into doing this. The door leading into his cell room opened to reveal a surprisingly attractive feature that mad his inner,dreaded,Jotun stand to attention. _

Chapter 2

Heels click across the runway toward his meager cell. He looked up and froze as the most beautiful creature stood in front of him. _She definitely isn't a part of S.H.I.E.L.D_, was his only thought as he studied the form of the woman in front of him.

She had bluish-black curly hair, cherry red lips that were perfectly shaped and only slightly plump. Her beautifully wide green and gold cat-like eyes were covered by geeky black glasses and were framed by thick, black curly eyelashes. Her face was a mixture of angles and curves with a slightly larger nose and high cheekbones, a classically beautiful face. With pale skin, plentiful curves, and legs covered by black pants a little bit over delicate feet and a loose shirt, she put Lady Sif to shame with her easy perfection._ I wonder if she can use a sword as well_, he thought as he looked up to see her perfect eyebrow raised. _Possibly my sword. _

"See something you like?" she asks with a smug smirk.

"No,what I see is an ugly surprise visitor who has been rude enough to not introduce herself." Loki responds in a slightly teasing tone, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, surprising himself with his readiness to be playful with this beautiful stranger.

"Oh, my apologies my dear Lord Loki, my name is Eternity Bane." She says,not taking the use of the word "ugly" to heart because of the flash of appreciation in his eyes and the teasing lilt in his deep, chocolate-covered, melodious voice.

A perfect name for a perfect person. "Ah, so Miss Eternity Bane, what brings you to my humble abode?" He asks, smirking as if he held all the cards.

_As if_, Eta thought with a slight growl. She took her time answering, taking him in. Long legs covered in tailored black slacks and over feet normal for his 6'2 frame. His torso lithe and a little on the thin side, nothing compared to Thor's muscled frame but seeming like he could hold his own in a fight. Long arms with HUGE hands, (A/N Anyone remember the old wives' tale about males and big hands? ;) Cookies to those who get it and comment on it first), that would probably span her waistline. An angular face with lower cheekbones and plump lips that were a slightly pinkish red. A large-ish nose that stood proudly between green eyes that seemed to have different flecks of green in them. Slightly thicker eyebrows than hers leading to a normal forehead and thick black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. _Sexy._

Not that she would tell him, of course. For the sake of his ego.

"I'm here to see if you would be willing to talk to me about your plan to take over Midgard." She drawls, flopping down into a seat and crossing her arms and legs as she looked at him.

**_Flashback_**

"_Well... Mr. Iron Man over here decided I could useful in extracting information from your misguided prince Loki." _

_"Ooh, extracting, big word for a whore." The Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff, murmurs in disdain, disliking the way Hawk Eye's eyeing this bint up. _

_Eta glares at her, obviously having heard that,"I know a couple of big words, but I prefer to use my sword. Let me stick it up your arse!" She bites out with her British accent strengthening as she lunges toward her, breaking through her ropes._

_ "Woah, woah Miss Bane, let's not get too upset now." Thor rumbles out_ _soothingly, catching her in midair and setting her on the floor with a pat on her head._

_ "Thor? What are you doing here? Have you seen Jane yet?" She fires off at him, growling when he looks away in shame at her last question. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN JANE YET?!" She_ _screams in Asgardian,proceeding to scold him for not visiting his love._

_ "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Fury yells, a vein appearing in his forehead._

_ "Shut up!" Eternity snaps at Fury in English, going back to scolding an ashamed Thor in Asgardian, stopping her tirade a few minutes later._

_ "Yes, Fury? You wanted?" Eternity says,hands on hips and eyebrow raised_

_ Fury rakes a few breaths to control his anger before explaining in a slightly calmer voice, "Would you_ _like to help get Loki to open up on his plan to destroy Earth?" She looks at him for a few tense minutes before nodding slowly,"I'll do it, but only if you don't question my tactics." _

_"Agreed." Fury agrees, shaking her small hand in his equally small one. (A/N Old wives' tale again ;) )_

_** End Flashback**_

"Well?" she prompts, leaning forward slightly, her green-gold eyes becoming brighter in excitement.

"Well, what?" Loki asks, momentarily surprised at the question. "Will you tell me anything?"

"Ha! Like I would tell a puny human anything!" He sneers, a look of extreme distaste on his face.

"All righty then." She says cheerfully,flouncing off to the entrance door, oblivious to the look of shock on his face.

_She is going to be the death of me,_ was his only thought before everything else was drowned out by the sight of her bright, lively eyes supplied by his "helpful" Jotun.

** S.H.I.E.L.D Members office **

Eternity walks into the "very important meeting room",(or so Full-of-himself Fury said),only to receive a big shock.

"Clover Ryuu? Is that you?"

**Please comment, I would like some feedback about how I'm doing... Who's this Clover character and what does she have to do with our Eta? BTW Eta is a nickname for Eternity.**

**And what is her connection with Thor? Hmmm, these need to be answered... Or guessed at *hint hint wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3- Betrayal of the worst kind

**So this is the second chapter... The reason this is posted up so early is because this story is also on Wattpad *hint hint wink wink***

**This chapter Loki meets the Bane of his existence.. He he**

**Let's see if he likes what he sees ;)**

**_Previously_**

_Loki scowled as he looked around his circular prison. _Stupid Thor_, his dark, perfectly shaped eyebrows frowned as his scowl deepened. _Always getting me in trouble with Father._ Loki narrowed his deep green eyes as he thought back to how he came to be on this planet the _**humans**_ called Earth. Ah yes, his eyes widened as he remembers about his deal with The Other, (the right-hand man to Thanos), who provided him with his scepter and future army._

_He smirks as he thinks of his new, glorious_, _army. His smirk fades slightly as he thinks about why he was led into doing this. The door leading into his cell room opened to reveal a surprisingly attractive feature that mad his inner,dreaded,Jotun stand to attention. _

Chapter 2

Heels click across the runway toward his meager cell. He looked up and froze as the most beautiful creature stood in front of him. _She definitely isn't a part of S.H.I.E.L.D_, was his only thought as he studied the form of the woman in front of him.

She had bluish-black curly hair, cherry red lips that were perfectly shaped and only slightly plump. Her beautifully wide green and gold cat-like eyes were covered by geeky black glasses and were framed by thick, black curly eyelashes. Her face was a mixture of angles and curves with a slightly larger nose and high cheekbones, a classically beautiful face. With pale skin, plentiful curves, and legs covered by black pants a little bit over delicate feet and a loose shirt, she put Lady Sif to shame with her easy perfection._ I wonder if she can use a sword as well_, he thought as he looked up to see her perfect eyebrow raised. _Possibly my sword. _

"See something you like?" she asks with a smug smirk.

"No,what I see is an ugly surprise visitor who has been rude enough to not introduce herself." Loki responds in a slightly teasing tone, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, surprising himself with his readiness to be playful with this beautiful stranger.

"Oh, my apologies my dear Lord Loki, my name is Eternity Bane." She says,not taking the use of the word "ugly" to heart because of the flash of appreciation in his eyes and the teasing lilt in his deep, chocolate-covered, melodious voice.

A perfect name for a perfect person. "Ah, so Miss Eternity Bane, what brings you to my humble abode?" He asks, smirking as if he held all the cards.

_As if_, Eta thought with a slight growl. She took her time answering, taking him in. Long legs covered in tailored black slacks and over feet normal for his 6'2 frame. His torso lithe and a little on the thin side, nothing compared to Thor's muscled frame but seeming like he could hold his own in a fight. Long arms with HUGE hands, (A/N Anyone remember the old wives' tale about males and big hands? ;) Cookies to those who get it and comment on it first), that would probably span her waistline. An angular face with lower cheekbones and plump lips that were a slightly pinkish red. A large-ish nose that stood proudly between green eyes that seemed to have different flecks of green in them. Slightly thicker eyebrows than hers leading to a normal forehead and thick black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. _Sexy._

Not that she would tell him, of course. For the sake of his ego.

"I'm here to see if you would be willing to talk to me about your plan to take over Midgard." She drawls, flopping down into a seat and crossing her arms and legs as she looked at him.

**_Flashback_**

"_Well... Mr. Iron Man over here decided I could useful in extracting information from your misguided prince Loki." _

_"Ooh, extracting, big word for a whore." The Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff, murmurs in disdain, disliking the way Hawk Eye's eyeing this bint up. _

_Eta glares at her, obviously having heard that,"I know a couple of big words, but I prefer to use my sword. Let me stick it up your arse!" She bites out with her British accent strengthening as she lunges toward her, breaking through her ropes._

_ "Woah, woah Miss Bane, let's not get too upset now." Thor rumbles out_ _soothingly, catching her in midair and setting her on the floor with a pat on her head._

_ "Thor? What are you doing here? Have you seen Jane yet?" She fires off at him, growling when he looks away in shame at her last question. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN JANE YET?!" She_ _screams in Asgardian,proceeding to scold him for not visiting his love._

_ "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Fury yells, a vein appearing in his forehead._

_ "Shut up!" Eternity snaps at Fury in English, going back to scolding an ashamed Thor in Asgardian, stopping her tirade a few minutes later._

_ "Yes, Fury? You wanted?" Eternity says,hands on hips and eyebrow raised_

_ Fury rakes a few breaths to control his anger before explaining in a slightly calmer voice, "Would you_ _like to help get Loki to open up on his plan to destroy Earth?" She looks at him for a few tense minutes before nodding slowly,"I'll do it, but only if you don't question my tactics." _

_"Agreed." Fury agrees, shaking her small hand in his equally small one. (A/N Old wives' tale again ;) )_

_** End Flashback**_

"Well?" she prompts, leaning forward slightly, her green-gold eyes becoming brighter in excitement.

"Well, what?" Loki asks, momentarily surprised at the question. "Will you tell me anything?"

"Ha! Like I would tell a puny human anything!" He sneers, a look of extreme distaste on his face.

"All righty then." She says cheerfully,flouncing off to the entrance door, oblivious to the look of shock on his face.

_She is going to be the death of me,_ was his only thought before everything else was drowned out by the sight of her bright, lively eyes supplied by his "helpful" Jotun.

** S.H.I.E.L.D Members office **

Eternity walks into the "very important meeting room",(or so Full-of-himself Fury said),only to receive a big shock.

"Clover Ryuu? Is that you?"

**Please comment, I would like some feedback about how I'm doing... Who's this Clover character and what does she have to do with our Eta? BTW Eta is a nickname for Eternity.**

**And what is her connection with Thor? Hmmm, these need to be answered... Or guessed at *hint hint wink wink***


	4. Chapter 4- Dealin' with the Devil

Hey guys! This has more romance in this chapter and Loki comes up with a way to get what he wants ;) Italics are other character thoughts/emphasized words... Jotun thoughts are bolded... When Loki and his Jotun share thoughts, it is both italized and bolded. Just to let you know ㈴2㈳5

**_Previously _**

_Once that was done, Steve ran over to Adelaide and asked,"Are you okay Miss Adelaide?"_

_"Does it look like I'm okay Sherlock freaking Holmes, you poop eating bastard?!" Lady snaps, pushing him slightly, not that it has any effect on him._

_"Here, let me carry you." He says, picking her up and taking her inside, much like Thor did with Ebony._

_"We've got to get you to the infirmary so you can get better." Lady protests him carrying her, but his silent persistence quiets her. Besides, being in his arms wasn't_ _**that** bad._

**_Chapter 4_**

After deciding she has had had enough of being in bed "recovering from recent strain emotionally and physically", (as said by Captain America, and despite Thor's protests and mother henning), Eb decided to go see if she can get any information out of Loki.

As she brought in his lunch, she noticed him asleep on the cot provided for him. Aww, he almost seems cute and harmless when he's asleep, she thought as she put his tray on the desk provided for her inside his cell. Ebony sits down and watches him sleep on and off until he wakes up, making sure to keep his food warm as she works on her accounts for Sin's Playground.

She looks up as Loki grumbles when he wakes up, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he straightens up at the smell of food. "I can see you're hungry," Eb smirks when he practically lunges at the food like a starving man. Loki just glares at her, then continues eating, noticing how she occasionally glances at his food with a bit of want in her gaze.

His Jotun pushes him to cut aside a portion of his food for her when he sees that her tight shirt reveals ribs, as if she hasn't eaten for a few days. He puts the plate in front of her and transfigures her pencil into a fork. "Eat", he says, continuing with his food.

Eb stammers out that she 'couldn't take his food' and that she 'can't eat such a big portion' with a strawberry red face, but he stops her by placing a finger on her lips, (noticing how soft they are), and leaning close to whisper, "Eat." She nods, dazed, and eats with him.

She then frowns as she sees a small scar on his hand and pushes that information away for later.

As she is stacking up the plates, he asks, "Why haven't you been eating?"

"Uh, well, I just don't feel hungry most of the time," she says, not meeting his gaze, her voice a little quiet and withdrawn. "And I have been eating."

He raises an eyebrow at her blatant lie,and she then murmurs sheepishly, "Just not a lot."

She gives him sad, (admittedly good), puppy dog eyes to convince him to drop the subject, even adding tears.

Loki frowns at her answer but doesn't comment on it due to her admittedly good puppy dog eyes. His Jotun vows to make sure that he doesn't ever see her ribs while under **their tender, loving, care.** Wait, loving? Their? He loses himself in thought as he overthinks about "loving" this small, **precious**, _weak_ human. **Kitten's not weak, **his Jotun grumbles. _She's human, of course she's weak,_ Loki growls back, but he is drawn out of their fight by her **beauti**- _abhorrent_ voice.

"Do you have anything to tell me about your evil plan, Dr. Evil?" She asks, returning back to her previous, smart-alecky self. He chuckles slightly in an "evil" sort of way.

"Now, now, I can't give information away without getting something in return." "And if I gave you anything worth an evil plan?" She asks, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes flirtingly.

Loki's Jotun pushes him to say yes but, Loki being,you know, Loki, pushes that down and scoffs. "Ha, like I could every be attracted to such a weak human such as yourself."

"Oh really? What's so wrong about me?" She asks, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Loki panics internally, wondering what he could say to her. His Jotun is both amused and annoyed at his situation. Loki, receiving no help from the annoying Jotun, decides to bluff his way out. "Well, your face is too soft and plushy, you're much too skinny, and your hips are too small. Not to mention your eyes are the strangest color ever."

"Really? Any way I can change your opinion about my hips?" She asks, standing up and moving them in a circular motion, barely hearing the hitch in his voice, smirking as she realizes that he lied through his teeth.

Loki quickly shakes his head as he clears his head from the vixen before him, deciding to grow a pair and not be intimidated by this slip of a girl. "No, and there is no way to seduce my plan out of me either, human."

"Hmph." She pouts, giving the puppy dog eyes another try. Loki just smirks, leaning back in his chair, the word 'no' in his body language.

"Fine." She huffs playfully, grabbing the tray and flouncing out, making sure to give emphasis on her hips when she feels his gaze on them despite his protests.

_Point for Eta, none for Loki. _

**_A few weeks later _**

"Hey Loki!" Eta chirps happily as she comes and gives him his lunch as per usual. Their relationship had subtly shifted from enemies with "friendly", (A/N I use this word to describe when there are people are getting a little... frisky with each other), tension to friends who like each other enough to date, but due to certain circumstances... Yeah.

Right now Eta is still trying to convince Loki to tell her his evil plan. "But you'll have the opportunity to make me happy." She says, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. **Say** **yes**, his Jotun says immediately, as always whenever The Vixen, (as she is now called), flashed those adorab- weird puppy dog eyes.

Loki ignores him and lean in close to her, saying in a low voice, "Don"t worry _dear_, I can give you more happiness than my plan will."

She gasps slightly when he leans in close, but smirks as she listens to him and replies, leaning in just as close, "That's a nice offer _honey_, but your plan would make me happier than a few hours with you."

Loki smirks victoriously, "Who said anything about hours sweetheart?" She turns red but doesn't back down. Loki looks down at her lips and, remembering how soft they felt under his finger, leans forward a bit more so that they are a hair's breath a part and so that he can feel their softness. He came so close that he could see the faint freckles dusted along her cheeks and nose, his hand unconsciously moving up to cup her face. His Frost Giant is struck dumb by his little kitten's beauty. Eb notices his gaze falling to her lips and is about to take away the space between them... when the door bursts open.

They jump back from each other, Loki's hand dropping, Ebony turning a deep, deep red and Loki noticeably pink.

The open doorway reveals Adelaide in her training gear. "Aww, looks like Eb has a crush!" Lady says once she realizes the looks on their faces are due to an almost-kiss.

"I-I don't have a crush on him!" Eb protests, her face turning redder, (if that was even possible). Loki nods in absently in agreement but isn't looking at Adelaide. His gaze is fixed on Eb, his face holding a more tender expression than usually seen on him.

An excited fangirl gleam appears in Adeliade's eye as she opens her mouth to speak once again. "Eb and Loki sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She screams. "First comes love, then comes marri-"

Eb quickly covers her mouth, but is too late as the S.H.I.E.L.D member, who just so happened to be passing by, entered at Lady's chant.

"What's this about a crush on Loki?" Stark asks, coming closer to them.

With a now free mouth Adelaidegrins as she sees the daydreaming expression on Eb's face. "Oooh looks like she is actually mulling the idea over! Maybe we should play romantic music with some scented candles! Stark get my guitar, and buy some scented candles!" Lady exclaimes, clapping her hands in excitement.

At last Loki had decided to speak after recovering from the shock of earlier. "You delusional mortal. Do you really believe in something as preposterous as that?" He asked with more venom than usual.

"I do actually, and plus the evidence of you liking Ebony is written all over your face. You're blushing _so_ hardcore!"

"I don't have a crush on Loki!" Ebony says in protest. Her hands immediately goes her loose hair, absently braiding it as she imagines scenarios with her and Loki.. Together... In a dark movie theater... With a romantic comedy showing...

"EB!" The group, besides Black Widow and Loki of course, yell out, effectively taking her out of her EXTREMELY attractive daydream.

"You were distracted." Adelaide snickers, laughing at how shocked she looks with her half-done braid on her shoulder.

"I was not distracted." She protests, her face pink. "I was just thinking about-"

"Loki." Banner, (Hulk), says with a smirks, glad to finally have something on Eta, considering she has everything on him.

Eb, in response, glares at him while her face turns red, burying her face in her hands afterwards.

"Aww, looks like our itty bitty Eby is growing up!" Stark says, coming over and pinching her red cheeks, bringing her into a brotherly embrace.

"Now everyone will see what a whore she really is." Black Widow casually comments, sharpening one of her many knives.

"Who's calling who a whore?" Eb ask in a calmly dangerous tone.

Black Widow just smirks, undeterred, and replies,"Well, you know that everything eventually comes to light."

"Just like the light reveals everything red, oops, I mean dark." Eb says in response, smiling and crossing her arms victoriously.

Black Widow snarls in an attempt to intimidate the "whore" in front of her person.

Eb just smiles innocently and flounces off to the training room. As Eta left the room Abelaide set her sights on Loki to tease the hell out of him.

"Hey lover boy! Just remember don't break Eb's heart! Cause if you do you'll get the tip of my sword got it?" Adelaide says a mischievous grin on her face casually slipping her arm through Steve's. Only to leave a thoughtful Loki with his daydreams.

And Thor.

_Damn it. _

**_On the way to the training room _**

"Lady don't you think you went a little too far with your teasing?" Steve asked as they left the cell.

"Naw! Those two lovebirds need a _big_ push, and besides, what could possibly go wrong with a little teasing about a date?"

"I suppose you're right, but what about your threat?" He countered.

"That? Puh-lease, I was dead serious about that. I mean, I could've said I would tie him down and rip him apart limb from limb. You know, in order to give him a slow and painful death."

**_Back to Loki's cell _**

"Brother, I must speak to you about Miss Bane." Thor says, bringing Loki out of his reverie.

"Oh, please do enlighten me brother. I simply must have your opinion." Loki sneers sarcastically, hoping that he can go back to NOT thinking about a certain green/gold-eyed girl that made him second-guess past decisions about past relationships.

"Brother, I urge you to listen to me this once. Do not make light of this. She is not a girl you can play around with, like the others." Thor says firmly, full of protective feelings for Eb.

"Why Thor? Have some unrequited feelings for The Vixen?" Loki says, not realizing his slip with the nickname he gave Ebony in his jealousy.

"What? Miss Bane? Oh, no. I don't care for her as you seem to Loki, I have my Jane Foster."

"Really? From what I last heard, you and Lady Sif were about to announce your upcoming nuptials."

"Oh, yes. That." Thor scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment before realizing Loki managed to change the subject on him."But that is beside the point, we are talking about Miss Bane and how you better not hurt her Loki, or so help me Odin.." Thor growls out, emphasizng his point by lifting Loki and slamming him against the back of the cell.

"**Understand**, brother?"

"Understood Thor." Loki says with a slightly pained groan as Thor lets him fall to the floor, getting up with a grimace and wiping dust from his pants

"Good." Thor says, about to leave the sunlit cell.

"Wait." Loki calls out, making up his mind about something that had been plaguing him ever since his Jotun became interested. "Tell Ebony I want to see her. Now. I have a proposition for her."

"Alright, I will." Thor nods, leaving Loki to his thoughts, his oh-so-traitorous thoughts.

**_A few minutes later _**

"Loki? You wanted to see me?" Eb asks a bit shyly, coming into the cell area.

"You want to know my "evil plan", as it was so eloquently out?" Loki asks with a smug smirk, making Ebony suspicious.

"Yes, are you willing to tell me it?" She asks, her voice and face calm and clear of all emotion besides indifference. "Yes, and I can guarantee you will get something amazing along with the plan."

"And what would that be?" Eb asks, having a feeling that S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to have their minds blown by this next sentence.

"Me. I will agree to reveal my plan, help you find the weapons needed, and help you defeat the Chitauri, in exchange for one thing in return." Loki says, holding up a finger for his condition.

"Your condition is...?" Eb says, the feeling getting stronger.

"A date. I would like to take you on an outing when the war is over and done with."


End file.
